Destiny
Personality Destiny seems to truly care for both Mystique and Rogue, as she only shows up when one or both of them are in grave danger. Physical appearance Irene's hair is brown and cut into a sort of Dorothy Hamill style. She wears dark sunglasses over her eyes, which are white from blindness, and often carries a long cane with her. She is usually dressed in a green, three quarter sleeve shirt tucked into her blue jeans which have a black belt in them. Powers and Abilities Although she is blind and unable to physically see the world around her, Destiny has the mutant ability to foresee future events before they happen. However, Destiny's precognitive abilities aren't perfect, for she couldn't foresee when Rogue's powers would manifest exactly. Early Life Irene Addler, also known as Destiny, is Rogue's Foster mother and a close confidante of Mystique's. Destiny seems to truly care for both Mystique and Rogue and usually only shows up when one or both of them are in trouble. The history of the relationship between Mystique and Destiny has yet to be revealed, so how Rogue (Mystique's adopted daughter) came to be in her care is still unknown. Season 1 *'Rogue Recruit' In Mississippi, at a school dance Rogue begins to dance with a boy named Cody Robbins and is soon knocked over. At that same moment, her foster mother Irene is sensing her contact with him and though she cannot hear her, urges her foster daughter not to touch him. After she does, she merely utters "Oh, my dear child," in horror. However, this has not commenced yet, as Cody and Rogue are dancing away from each other. It does occur when Cody's friend, Ty tells him to get closer and to make his move before pushing him towards her, unintentionally knocking him into her. After Cody apologizes for pushing her down, he tries to help her up before the touch knocks him out and Rogue starts to gain Cody's memories. Around the same time, Irene is talking with someone on the phone. Irene defends her attempts to isolate Rogue and begins bringing up different ways she kept her hidden, but soon laments that she is a teenage girl and she could not be kept away forever. Irene tells the person on the phone that she understands she is coming, and mentions that Charles Xavier's team will soon be coming as well. Sometime after, Mystique arrives and meets with Irene at the airport where she asks her what happened. Irene relates that Rogue was attending at a school dance and made physical contact with a local boy. Mystique laments that the two kept her hidden for five years and in only a few minutes, it all falls apart. She then tells Irene that they cannot lose Rogue, especially to Xavier and tells her that Rogue has the potential for limitless power. After Mystique relates that she can see the future and further asks Irene where she will go, the latter merely replies "Home, or what she thinks is home,". Sure enough she is correct, as Rogue goes back to Cody's house. She even gets into the house, using the spare key left on the roof. Mystique and Irene arrive in front of Cody's house. Irene questions Mystique's intentions by asking her if she will hurt Rogue and concludes that after all, Rogue is her.... something as Mystique bluntly cuts her off by assuring Irene that she knows that fact. Mystique laments that Rogue will come to them willingly, given the right incentive as she morphs into Wolverine and preceeds into Cody's house. Soon afterwards, Rogue runs into Irene as she's running from "Wolverine". Irene urges a confused Rogue to remember who she is as she tries to get Rogue to come with her by telling her that the X-Men are mutant hunters and that she has a friend who can protect her from them. But the real Wolverine arrives with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler thus scaring Rogue away as she tells Irene to run. Season 3 Notes * Irene had been very close with Rogue, despite being blind, and has several Pictures of her in her house. Rogue Recruit. * In the comics, she and Mystique are lovers. Appearance References }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Independent